Life is the end, Death is the beginning
by Kumori Darkfire
Summary: There is a life that must be protected by all cost. Even if it means giving up our own lives. DISCONTINUED


Where there is live, there is death. A story must be told about two people who were a very big help in defeating Aizen and ending the war but where killed in the most dedicated way to protect a life of their own.

* * *

After the end of the war all of the surviving Espadas fled back into Hueco Mundo and where never seen ever again. Ichigo thanked his hollow for helping him win the war by using his powers. Everyone gave much thanks to him for ending the war and saving Soul Society. Once he was rested and well he was sent back to his home town with nothing to finally worry about anymore.

Months pasted on and Ichigo was finally able to have an easy life now. The only one problem was his inner hollow Shiro. Since after the end of the war the two began to build a better relationship together and eventually they become lovers. Their love was kept a secret from everyone from Soul Society since they believe it was immoral. Ichigo was afraid that no one would ever understand his situation, but that was until his family found out about Shiro and their hidden love for each other. At first Ichigo thought that his family would never accept it, that is until his twin sisters said that they accept their big brothers choice in choosing Shiro to love. Ichigo was happy that his sisters accepted their love and thanked them both with a big hug. The biggest surprise was when their father congratulated the couple on their relationship. A big weight was lifted off his shoulders thanks to his family.

A year past on with Ichigos and Shiros relationship growing stronger everyday. As another year was coming the couple came upon one thing; starting a family. They knew it would be impossible to have children together but they would find every kind of possible way to have one. They search for days until they came upon a couple of girls from a cafe who were working on some kind of machine blueprint. The couple had asked them about their blueprints and the two girls were happy to tell them. The blueprint were about creating a stable holding tank to hold a growing life inside it. The girls wanted to create their own children together by using this machine. Ichigo and Shiro told the girls that they also wanted to have kids of their own and would like to help the girls to create this machine. The girls accepted their help than gave them their address and numbers when it was time to start building.

When the time came the boys were ready and eager to finally build this machine. The girls had a special hidden room made in their house and it would be the place to build the machine. Days passed on and the four of them worked long and hard to finish it. While they were working the group got to know more about each other more and more each day. Than what felt like years they finally completed the machine. Ichigo was so happy that there was a way to finally have a child of their own. Now that build part was over, the creating part was starting. Ichigo asked one of the girls on how they were going to create a life when the oldest girl spoke to him. She said that she will take a sperm from both of them and fused them together to make one than take one of their own eggs and put them together. It was a complicated procedure from the sound of it but it was very simple for the girls. As the girls go what they need from the boys they began to start their work in their lab by the machine they created.

After a month past Ichigo and Shiro were allowed to move in with the girls since they were old enough to move out. When they moved in they got to know the girls more. Kumori was the oldest of the two and she was the one who come up with the blue print of the machine. She was short for her age but was otherwise wise. Her hair was long and was pure of the whitest ever seen. Some of the strands of hair on the side of her was pulled back into a ring shape behind her ears, giving her a unique look to her. Her eyes were the shade of a ruby gem and almost felt like they pierce your very soul but were soft with kindness in them. Rin was the youngest of the two only by a year from Kumori. She helped Kumori with all of her works. She was talented with music and loved to play to others to bring them sweet sounds. Her hair was blackest of the blackest night, the darkest blood red eyes that would shown you the very sight of your death but would also show great power in her. But what was more surprising to the boys was that both Kumori and Rin were vasto lordes arrancars. Their bodies were specially made by Rin, to be able to withstand their enormous powers. Once Shiro heard about this he asked Rin to make him a body from him and she happily accepted to make him one.

The months past on again until half way into the year the boys got good news, a life was successfully made. They both went into the secret room to find a round womb like material was floating in the middle of a tank on the machine.

"Is that?" he couldn't finish his question because he wasn't really sure it was it.

Kumori smiled, "Yes Ichigo. That is your baby in there."

Ichigo smiled as he felt so much happiness filling inside of him. He wanted to cry with tears of joy. Shiro hugged him and asked the girls about how long it will be until their child is born. "In one year you both will have your baby." Shiro hugged his lifetime lover more and kissed him that was a soft and loving kiss.

* * *

As the year was ending the season of christmas was starting. Everyone was going out to look for gifts for their loved ones. What so special about this time of the holiday was that Shiro was going to give Ichigo the best gift ever he could give him. Thankfully Rin finished making a body for him, he went out shopping with her to help find that gift. It took about almost five hours of shopping to find that special gift but he found the perfect one. After the two were done shopping they headed back home. Once they got inside Shiro saw Ichigo sitting in the living room working on something in front of him. He went over to him seeing him work on some sort of stuff animal of a hollow.

"King what are you working here?"

"Huh? Oh Shiro. Im just making two plushies for our baby when he or she is born."

He picked one that was done and looked at it. It was a hollow plushie that was based off their hollow form when he first took over Ichigo, the only difference was that it looked more like a male lion but still had those same features of their hollow form. This one that he was looking at was a full black body with an orange maine, the white fur around its ankles and the mask was also black with light blue markings instead of red ones. It was the same light blue markings on the legs, on the tail and the tip of the tail.

"King, you did a very good job making this. Who taught you how to do this?"

"Kumori did. She had asked me if I wanted to make something for the baby. I told her I didn't know what to make, so she showed me how to make these and I did. This one that I'm finishing up is just like the one your holding right now but only white and with the red markings."

"Thats very creative of you King. I'm sure are baby will love them."

* * *

As it got closer to christmas day the boys spent each day watching their baby grow more and more. They couldn't wait to hold their baby in their arms. Rin comes into the room and looks at them, "Are you two wondering about the gender of your baby?"

"We would like to know Rin." Shiro hold Ichigos hand as they waited to hear from her.

She smiled to the both of them, "Its a boy you two. Your going to have a son."

Ichigo smiled big and hugged Shiro tightly that the albino lover almost lost his breath. He hugs him back, "I know King. I'm excited too."

Christmas day came and the four of them gathered into the living room. They exchanged gifts to each other until it was Shiros turn to give hie gift to Ichigo.

"King before I give you your gift I have one question to ask you."

"What is it Shiro?" The orange head teen looked over at his albino lover.

"We've been together for a long time now and I feel like its time to move onto the next step." He hands him a little blue box. Ichigo looked at it than opened it and gasped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in his hands. A golden ring with silver wings spread out on top of the ring. He looked at his lover, "Shiro, are you asking me to marry you?"

Shiro moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, looking at him with such loving eyes, "Yes King. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you."

Ichigo hugged him and let some tears fall, "Yes Shiro. I will marry you."

They exchanged a loving kiss together as Shiro took the ring from the box and place it on his lovers left ring finger. A perfect place to put it. That night they showed each other their love, in bed. Rin and Kumori were sitting by the warm fireplace in the living room, drinking hot coco.

"They're enjoying their christmas Rin."

"They sure are Kumori. It was so sweet of Shiro to ask Ichigo to marry him. Its almost like how I had asked you." She looked at the white hair women next to her and hold her left hand with hers. Kumori looked down at their hands, watching at the light from the fire sparkled their wedding rings together and smiled.

* * *

The new year started and it was getting close to the day where the baby was to be born. That is until a day away from the expected arrival, Soul Society was planning on attacking their home for what they believed was something evil growing inside there. As the day came for the birth Kumori, Rin, Ichigo and Shiro all gathered in the secret room. The girls were draining the tank of its fluids as Ichigo and Shiro waited for the girls to bring their son out, with the orange head holding a blanket out over his arms to hold his son in. The girls opened the tank than began to work on opening the womb like material. The white hair women got it opened up around the baby boy than her partner began to suck the fluid out of the boys nose and mouth with a suction cup. When the all of the fluid was out the baby boy, he breathed in the air and began to cry. She smiled than picked him up and placed him in Ichigo arms.

Ichigo began to clean his baby boy with the blanket and smiled at the new born. The baby boy looked so much like Ichigo with Shiros black nails, the surprising new additions to the baby was that he had little white tail and there were a two red marking just below the left eye.

"Shrio, hes so beautiful. Our son."

"He is King. Our beautiful son is with us now," he takes out a locket necklace with Ichigo's engagement in the chain next to the locket. The baby boy slowly opens his eyes and looked up at his parents with gorgeous golden and brown eyes.

"Well it looks like he has both our eye colors King. Its perfect for him." Shiro smiled and put the necklace on their newborn son. The little boy looks at the locket around his neck and touches it. His little fingers tried to open the locket when Shiro opened it for him and a lullaby melody started to play._ (The melody is from Pandora Hearts called Melody)_

"What will you name him?"

"Me and Shiro both came up with a perfect name," Ichigo looks down at their son as the newborn was falling asleep from the melody.

The orange head teen holds his son close to his face, touching his nose to the cheek of the baby,

"His name will be Kushi."

That was all that was said when a loud bang came from the front door of their home. All four of the residents went still until Ichigo spoke up.

"Who is it Kumori?"

"Soul Society. They have come for us all and to kill your newborn son."

* * *

_I hope everyone likes this new story that I am working on now. I am still writing my other story _Kushi: The New Ichigo_. So far everyone is enjoying reading it and I'm having lots of fun writing my stories!! If you would like me to continue writing this story I need reviews!!!_

_Reviews!!_


End file.
